Last But Not Least
by X-ProximityThatIsFelz-X
Summary: She fell into Middle-earth, but thats not the only thing she fell into. She also fell in love, with Legolas. He wants to tell her how he feels. How? In a race! Let her tell you the story...XCompleteX


Last But Not Least

By brat

Disclaimer: if I owned it I wouldn't be here, would I?

Legolas. His name makes my heart flutter every time I hear it. He blesses me with happiness I have not felt in such a long time. His beauty radiates like the shining sun, and all who lay eyes on him are struck with awe at his magnificence. Legolas taught me many things, how to laugh, how to love, empathy...and to think he chose me, of all people, or she-elves rather. Me, the strange girl that fell from another realm and into Middle-earth. I was from earth, and somehow, I had woken up in this strange place, like in a terrible dream. But this is my home now. And one of the reasons I'm staying is because of one person, one elf. One who still wanted to be with me, even though I was human. One who, knowing the dire consequences, still took that risk, and loved me, pushing all of the consequences aside. I love him. I've never experienced true love, but if it makes you dizzy with ecstasy every time you're near him, I'd say that was love. And to have your feelings returned, it is the most amazing feeling of all. The way he revealed his feelings for me, that he loved me, was such a special moment, that I'll forever hold it in a special place in my heart for as long as I live. Let me tell you about it.........

"Legolas, my lad, you should participate in the race. You will speed so quickly with your horse that your competitors will seem like mere ants behind you!" Gimli laughed wholeheartedly.

"Yes, I agree with Gimli," Aragorn said. "You have not done anything exciting for such a long period."

"Yes, but being in Malana's presence.........it is exciting every moment I am with her," Legolas sighed happily. Aragorn and Gimli nodded, rolling their eyes, watching the elf's eyes glaze over with contentment.

"Ay, Legolas, we know," Aragorn chuckled at his friend. He was also fortunate that his and Arwen's love surpassed all obstacles before them. He understood the affect of love.

"Aragorn, I want to.........to tell her.........to show her that she is dear to my heart. But how do I do so?" Legolas asked. Aragorn thought for a moment.

"You spend time with her, that shows her that you cherish her," Aragorn suggested.

"Yes, but I want her to understand how essential she is to my being. She is my air, Aragorn. Without her, I shall surely perish."

"Hmm........." Aragorn thought. There was a momentary silence, when a gruff voice spoke.

"You know, Legolas, there are some things about the race that we have not yet mentioned........." Gimli started.

I was sitting in the little clearing in the forest just outside of Rivendell. It was my own little place in Middle-earth for time alone, or sometimes with Legolas. I plucked a small white flower and admired its beauty. Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching.

"Lady Malana?" I heard a voice behind. I turned around and found Aragorn.

"Hello, Aragorn. And please, Lady? How many times do I have to beat you for saying that?" I teased.

"I apologize, _Malana,_" he stressed my name with a smile, and sat down beside me. "What brings you here?"

"I was just relaxing. I should ask you the same," I said.

"Actually, I am here to bring hearsay. Legolas has joined in a horserace contest."

"Oh really?" I said, "he didn't mention anything about a contest."

"I would think not. Gimli and I mentioned it to him only moments ago, and he has decided to participate. I was not surprised, for the race is a dedication to the ones who are dear to them."

"That sounds like fun," I smiled. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow midday. The racers are allowed to choose names for their horses, names that represent their loved ones."

"This sounds absolutely exciting! I can hardly wait! What name has he chosen for his horse?"

"I do not know, he has not told me," Aragorn replied.

"I hope Legolas will be first," I grinned.

"Well, if it represents the one he cares for, who is standing right before me, then I think he would."

"Thank you, Aragorn. Shall we head back now?" I asked. He nodded, and offered me his hand. I took it, and linked an arm around his as we walked back into Rivendell.

Aragorn accompanied me to the horserace. I was so excited that I woken up early, and could not go back to sleep. I hadn't seen Legolas since the morning before, so I didn't have the chance to talk to him about it. I still wondered what Legolas named his horse. I hoped he would be number one. Aragorn and I walked along the path to the large clearing where the horserace was held. As we got closer, I started hearing noises of all sorts. Cheering, bickering, talking. I saw that there were many females there, human and elf kind, almost as many as the males. Perhaps even more. I could understand why though, it was, after all, a special event. Aragorn offered me a hand as we stepped down the hill to find a place to sit. We found Gimli, and sat with him.

"Hello Gimli," I greeted.

"Good afternoon, Malana. Are you excited?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yes, I am," I smiled. We spoke for a while when someone walked to the center of the clearing.

"Good afternoon, everyone," he announced in a loud voice. Everyone cheered. "It is time now, to begin the horserace! Let us welcome the riders!" Everyone began cheering more. Then off to one side, one by one, the racers rode into the clearing with their horses. First was a man with a brown horse, second was a man with a gray horse, then came Legolas, with a beautiful white horse. It was Shadowfax, I realized. He must've asked the maress to aid him. He was definitely going to win now. Two more came, one a mix of brown and white, and the other black. There were five racers in all, and they circled around as the crowd went wild.

"Ok, now, racers, go to the starting line." The riders rode their horse to the line of small stones. "You must ride around the track three times, and whoever wins, will declare their love for the ones dearest to them. They will also win this beautiful quiver and bow carved by the talented hands of elven swordsmen."

"Riders, are you ready?" the announcer called. The five of them shouted yes. Legolas looked at me, and gave me a smile. I smiled back.

"Ready.........set off!" the riders reared their horses, and they took off with a start. Legolas's beautiful white horse was quick. I felt such a rush just watching. It was all happening so fast. The first round passed.........the man with the gray horse was first, and Legolas was second, with the others following at their tails. The second round, the brown and white horse was first, the gray horse second, and Legolas was tied with the black horse. He was slowing down, and was coming in fourth.

"Aragorn, why is he slowing down?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I.........I do not know, Malana. He usually is quick on feet or horse!" Aragorn exclaimed. We watched with wide eyes as he was falling way behind the brown horse, which was the fourth. He was coming in last! 'Maybe he was going to speed up and catch up,' I thought. But no, he was slowing down even more. The riders passed the finish line, and everyone cheered. The brown and white horse was first, the black was second, the gray was third, and the brown horse was fourth. And Legolas came in.........last. I didn't understand. I thought the riders were dedicating their performance to their loved ones. Did that mean that he did not love me? I felt a deep sadness settling in my heart. I couldn't even look at Legolas. Aragorn and Gimli went down to speak with him. I didn't want to face him, but Aragorn pulled me with him. We approached Legolas, who was still on the horse.

"Legolas, why did you slow?" Gimli asked incredulously. He looked at me, and opened his mouth to say something, when the announcer interrupted. "And the race is ended! Here are the rankings........." he stood at a stone wall, and was getting ready to put up what seemed to be wooden boards with the names of the horses carved into them. By then Legolas had climbed off the horse, and stood beside me, but I was still confused.

"In first place, is Imatell, with his horse 'Lirimaer' (lovely one)!" the man smiled, pat his horse and his wife ran into his arms. The man placed the board with 'Lirimaer', which was elvish, onto the wall.

"In second place, is Acacia with his horse 'Precious'." The announcer placed his board onto the wall.

"In third place, is Hirudoid with his horse 'Immortal Love'." He hung the board with 'Immortal Love' on it.

"In fourth, is Ibadon with his horse, ' Melamin' (my love)! Thank you for participating." He hung the board onto the wall.

"And last, but not least, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, with his horse, and such an odd name it has." He placed the board up onto the wall. I finally looked up at the wall, after staring at my feet the whole time, preparing for whatever pain I must endure.

Lirimaer

Precious

Immortal Love

Melamin

All the above

I stared in surprise, and after it sunk in, I turned to face Legolas, who was watching me with his clear blue eyes. He gave me a smile, a genuine, loving smile. He took me in his arms, and held me close to him. I felt my heart beating like crazy. It felt as if a protective bubble surrounded us, and I heard nothing but his voice.

"En ie'amin (look at me), Malana," he lifted my chin up, and looked into my eyes. " You are my precious, lirimaer. My love for you is immortal, melamin." he kissed my forehead. Though I did not completely understand the elven language as of yet, my heart allowed me to understand his emotion.

"I love you, Legolas ........." I whispered. I smiled and touched his cheek.

"Amin mela lle ner, Malana........." he whispered back (I love you more, Malana). He lowered his head, then brushed his lips against mine. I froze at the touch, but then my heart soared, and I melted deeper into the kiss. I had never felt anything so strong and overpowering. All created in one single moment. I felt very close to him, to his heart, and my heart told me that he felt the same. A new bond was formed. He pulled away gently, and laid my head against his shoulder as he continued to look upon me.

"Amin mela lle.........ten'oio........." was his final whisper. (I love you.........forever.........)

Finished! Thanks for reading, if you read it! muharharhar! Reviews would be nice (hint hint). If you want to flame, that's ok, but just to let you know, all I'll do is laugh at it. ok, I better stop typing because im so tired, I'll wake up with keyboard face. Ok, I better stop typing. Stop typing stop typing stop typing STOP TYPING, DAMMIT! Ok.........I need air.........

Much love!

XGangsta's BratX


End file.
